gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Mersey
Lord Felix Mersey is a character in the [[Finishing School Series|''Finishing School series]]. He is a young aristocrat, the son of Duke Golborne, a Pickleman, and a member of The Pistons at Bunson and Lacroix's Boys' Polytechnique. As the son of Duke Golborne, Felix is styled Viscount Mersey, and is heir to his father's duchy. He is a love interest to Sophronia. Appearance Lord Mersey is slender and of average height, with hair a little too long and a sullen expression. He is not overly interested in fashion, but dresses like the other Pistons, with gears sewn to his well-tailored waistcoat, kohl about his blue eyes, and a brass ribbon on his top hat. He is described as pale-faced with sullen lips and a petulant expression. Felix also has very long eyelashes. Personality Felix generally has an insolent attitude. He flirts often with Sophronia. History In the books 'Etiquette & Espionage' Felix remains unnamed in his first appearance at Sophronia's sister's coming out ball. He crashes the party with fellow Pistons and dances with Sophronia (where she leaves him mid-dance). Curtsies & Conspiracies Felix is among the boys visiting Mademoiselle Geraldine's from Bunson's for the journey to London to witness the Giffard transcontinental dirigible test. Felix uses the opportunity to get close to Sophronia every chance that he gets. She leaves him, for a second time, in the middle of a dance. She convinces him to involve his father, Duke Golbourne, in her rescue attempt of Dimity and Pillover. Waistcoats & Weaponry Felix attends Ephraim Temminnick's (Sophronia's brother) engagement party. He then invites himself along to escort Sidheag to Scotland. He helps them commandeer a train only to learn that it is owned by vampires and being followed by flywaymen and in the center of a plot. Felix was shot during a confrontation with the flywaymen and taken aboard their dirigible by his father. Manners & Mutiny Sophronia discovers that Felix is now working for the Westminster Hive, and was recruited by Monique. After Sophronia is assumed dead, Felix is seen crying at the scene with "the kohl the lined his eyes smearing down his cheeks. After Soap finds Sophronia alive, they send word to everyone (but Felix it seems) that she is alive. We do not know if he knows that she is alive or not, but it is to be assumed that he was informed by Monique if at all. We also don't see him in the epilogue, which could mean a lot of things. It could mean that something happened to him after Sophronia's death, maybe tried to become a drone and the process failed, or he simply fled and disappeared. Although Dimity was also missing from the epilogue so maybe they are doing something together? Gail Carriger has announced on her blog that she has more plans for many of the characters in the series, which will maybe, or hopefully, include our very own Lord Felix Mersey. Trivia * Felix's pet name for Sophronia is "Ria." * He is a "whiz with waistcoats," and has three apparatus, a monocle, and a pack of cards stashed in his at all times. * The proper formal address for Felix is "my Lord." * Madame Spetuna's fortune for Felix: "You will not repeat your father's mistakes. You will make new ones, all your own." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 10th Test) Links * Pinterest Character Board for Felix Meresy. Quotes * "She exchanged glances with a dark-haired, pale-faced boy with sullen lips and a petulant expression. he met her gaze and then looked away, restless, like a wild creature. Sophronia thought he was beautiful." (Etiquette & Espionage, Lesson Sixteen) * "''Heir to a duke, is he? No wonder he's so arrogant." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * “'We call him Felix. Doesn't hold with titles, do you, Viscount?' 'A luxury only the titled can afford, I'm sure,' said Sophronia. 'Don't worry, Ria,' a molasses voice whispered near her ear. 'You will call me Felix, regardless.' A fan snapped down between them. 'None of that! No vampire would ever be so intimate!' Lady Linette did not hold with obvious flirting. Flirting, yes, but not obvious flirting.” (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * "I object to having to portray a vampire. It is beneath me." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * "The mark is of average height and slender build. He is a man of means, but not overly interested in fashion. His hair is a little long. The mark has a slightly sullen expression denoting chronic ennui. Peculiarities include kohl about the eyes, fake gears sewn to the waistcoat, and a top hate with a brass ribbon.' She pointed to the hat where is sat atop an articulated bronze hat rack. 'In short, an average hive-bound toff with a few eccentricities." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * "The viscount seemed distressed by the among of attention Sophronia was bestowing upon Pillover." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 4th Test) * ""Is that all I am to you? A playing, a speck of dust on a sunbeam, a bit of dandelion fluff on the breeze?" (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 6th Test) * "Lord Mersey, let go of her this instant!' Felix lounged against the wall insolently, still attached to Monique. 'I'm afraid, my lady, you must persuade her to let go of me." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 6th Test) * "Have I told you recently how much I admire a capable woman?" (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 7th Test) * “'Nice prong,' said Sophronia after a moment. Felix grinned and waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. 'Thank you for saying so.' Sophronia was instantly suspicious. "You mean that isn't a ballistic exploding steam missile fire prong?' 'No such thing, my dear Ria, but it certainly sounds wicked, doesn't it?' 'Then what is it?' He handed the evil-looking object over. 'Ah, a portable boot-blackening apparatus with pressure-controlled particulate emissions, and attached accouterments to achieve the highest possible shine. For the stylish gentleman on the go.'” (Curtsies & Conspiracies, ''The 7th Test) * "Oh, ho, what's going on here?' said a cultured male voice. Felix Mersey slouched up, as if he always wandered the boiler rooms of floating girls' seminaries." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 8th Test) * "For the pleasure of your company, I should suffer a thousand smudges." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 8th Test) * "'Oh now, Ria, you malign me. I'm as honest as a rose garden is beautiful.' 'And as full of dung,' replied Sophronia without missing a beat." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 8th Test) * "Felix assumed the seat, lounging back as was his insolent manner. His posture always gave the impression of not caring. About anything." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 10th Test) * "I like watching him struggle. He's so handsome when he's flustered." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 11th Test) * "In no way are two vampires better than one." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 12th Test) * "Felix couldn't help but smile back. She was, after all, on his arm. Why question such a sought-after eventuality?" (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 13th Test) * "Felix arranged it so he could sit between Sophronia and the door. 'How are you this evening, Miss Temminnick?' He was looking quite handsome. His evening dress was impeccable - crisp whites and silken blacks." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Felix was an excellent dancer, his hand warm and firm at the small of her back. His frame was a little tight, drawing her in close enough for disapproval, but there was such a crush the chaperons did not notice." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Felix sighed, looking genuinely perturbed. His air of ennui was shaken. 'I am ''trying to court you. Truth be told, Miss Temminnick, you make it ruddy difficult!" (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 14th Test) * "Felix had spent the past few minutes staring at Sophronia, his mouth agape. He looked like a fish. A handsome fish, but a fish nonetheless." (Curtsies & Conspiracies, The 16th Test) * "He does have very nice eyes. And his waistcoat is always well fitted. (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Three) * "Felix was good looking, but he rather knew that too much. And he was nicely mysterious." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * "His voice had dropped since she'd last seen him, and he was taller by a good few inches. He didn't tower over her the way Soap did, but he was exactly the right height to dance well." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * "She had forgotten how blue Felix's eyes were. He also had this adorable lock of hair that seemed compelled, in the rain, to fall down over his forehead." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * "Felix often reminded Sophronia of a cat, always stalking something, seeming bored with life, and then the pounce, a flash of claw, and the thrill of the hunt." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * "She thought Felix would look well in a corset, perhaps a black-and-blue one to match his eyes and hair." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * “You must be careful with those green sparkles of yours. You know Calypso’s green eyes trapped Odysseus on her island for seven years? I could live in those eyes of yours.” (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Five) * "He was dressed as a particularly handsome jester, his mask so small as to be a mere nod to the theme." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Six) * “Felix looked as if he had been given some kind of caped weasel—part gift, part insult, part utter confusion. 'Thank you, I think.'” (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Six) * "Felix leaned over the side and took a swing with an improvised lasso. He missed whatever protrusion he was aiming for. Sidheag tutted at him and took the lasso away to give it a try. Being a gentleman, he let her, although he was clearly was not pleased with ceding a sporting endeavor to a female." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Eight) * "Sophronia had a brief hysterical thought that perhaps Felix was like figgy pudding. Rich and delicious but best sampled in moderation. A seasonal treat. He smelled amazing." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Eight) * "The kohl smudged about his eyes and his hair was sweetly rumpled. Sophronia found it most disturbing - it made him look less aloof and more approachable." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Nine) * "Vampires always muck everything up,' grumbled Felix." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Nine) * "I just realized how little I notice my household staff and the human servants all around me." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Nine) * “'You think loyalty can be bought?' 'Don’t you?'” (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Nine) * "Felix, sitting opposite her, leaned all the way forward to read the fine print. Did he need glasses?" (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Ten) * "Once he circulates in society, he's going to be prime nosh." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Ten) * "She was enjoying Felix's discomfort. He so rarely got riled over anything, it was a pleasure to see his beautifully sullen face animated, even if that animation was frustration. Felix ran his hands through his dark hair, sounding like a resigned maiden aunt. 'It'll all end in tears and coal dust, you see if it doesn't.'” (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Ten) * "Obligingly, Felix stepped forward. He had gone back to his old looks and expression - a paragon of aristocratic boredom. His slightly fuller lips were too pouty. His blue eyes weighed the world and found it wanting. He slouched just enough not to mess with the cut of a fine Bond Street jacket - had he been wearing - nothing more than the indolent son of a powerful man. Here was a boy accustomed to getting anything he wanted out of life. He thought he could have her just as easily, and she adored teasing him with the fact that he could not. In that moment, Sophronia again found him wildly attractive." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Eleven) * "I do not need to be of age to have a presence in society!" (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Eleven) * "The viscount took a short moment to look into her worried green eyes. His own blue ones were leaking tears of pain, even though he was patently trying to contain them.. 'Curses, that burns! God, you're beautiful." (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Twelve) * "Ria, my dove, I enjoy wearing kohl and favor well-tailored waistcoats. I already have somewhat of a reputation. (Waistcoats & Weaponry, Session Twelve) * "Felix was no intelligencer. His training was in machinations and evil machinery." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis Two) * "Bother Felix for looking almost as pretty walking away as he does facing forward." (Manners & Mutiny, Crisis Ten)Category:Characters Category:Finishing School characters Category:Parasolverse Characters